


Revelations: Persona - New Moon

by SoonTrademark



Series: Revelations: Persona - New Moon [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonTrademark/pseuds/SoonTrademark
Summary: Wade Cook awakens in a mysterious room, with two strange men talking to him about destiny, saving humanity, and something called Persona.





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a full story, and the first time I've made any of my writings public. I am also not the best writer, so I'd appreciate comments and criticisms, and thank you for reading!

The Fool

 

When Wade woke from his sleep, he wasn’t in his bed, or even in his house. He had no clue where he was, truly. It was a large throne room, adorned with blue velvet and symbols of scales. He was sitting on the throne, with a blue cloth wrapped around his neck. He could feel the weight of a crown on his head, noting the almost perfect fit. His eyes wandered around the room before settling on a desk, with a strange man sitting, staring back at him. Wade was taken aback by his appearance, with his long, pointed nose and bloodshot eyes. He was grinning, making Wade uneasy. He tried to squirm in his throne, trying to escape and confront the man, but found himself unable to move. His arms and legs felt asleep, and his body was sluggish. He sat there for a few moments more, before finally calling out to the man

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” The man started chuckling, sending shivers down Wade’s spine. He was starting to get more perturbed, trying with all his might to free himself.

 

“Please, calm yourself. We mean you no harm.” Another man had appeared next to the long nosed man at the desk. He was significantly less threatening, though just as strange. He was rather tall, with white hair and shocking yellow eyes. He was wearing a blue overcoat, the same shade as the velvet covering the room. The rest of his clothes were colored similarly, with exception to his white gloves.

 

“What is this, some kind of prank? Where even am I?” Questions were entering Wade’s mind as fast as he could ask them, though got no response. The pair of strange men simply stared him down, until Wade stopped asking questions and fell silent. The situation at this point was more awkward than unnerving, as the trio stared at each other in total silence. The long nosed man, at long last, chuckled and began to speak.

 

“I see you have come to realize your situation. Do not be alarmed, for I have no intent of harming you. As a matter of fact, I have the exact opposite in mind.” He shifted in his seat, before continuing.

 

“It seems rather strange, this situation. This is the truth inside your heart, so your tenure in this place will be a rather interesting one. I will help guide you along this journey you and your heart will take, though it seems your soul is not yet ready to begin.” He motioned for the tall man and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and took a note in his large book. The more this went on, the more Wade was confused. Journey? Soul? Heart? This man was obviously not right, spouting nonsense.

 

“I have no clue what the hell you’re talking about, man! What is even happening?” Wade was starting to get angry now, with the man, with his vague statements, his lack of answers, or even attention for that matter. As he felt his blood pressure rising, feeling started coming back to his fingers and toes, slowly working its way up his arms and legs. He couldn’t help but grin. Oh, when he got up, those two were going to answer him, even if it took a few punches to the face.

 

“Please, there is no need for hostilities. Please be patient, and the answers to all your questions will come, I promise you.” The man in blue obviously felt Wade’s seething rage, and was trying to cool the situation. Wade wasn’t going to stop, now that he was all worked up. He stood, and immediately fell down the steps to his throne, landing right in front of the desk. The crown on his head was much heavier than it felt on the throne. It threw off his balance, and he could barely stand.

 

“William, will you please get our guest a chair? It seems this is not the end of tonight’s discussions.” The man in blue disappeared from Wade’s view, coming back with a plush, blue chair. He picked Wade up and set him in the chair, directly in front of the long nosed man.

 

“It seems I was wrong. Your soul burns brighter than I had anticipated. It is about time for our introductions, then. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant, William.” Igor motioned over to William, who bowed.

 

“It truly is a pleasure to meet you. What might your name be, then?”

 

“My… my name is Wade...” He sighed. He had calmed significantly since his outburst, and was coming to accept Igor’s words. He settled into his chair, feeling much better than when he first woke up. He almost felt like he’d been here before, like it was safe.

 

“I apologize for being so vague with you, of course. This is the Velvet Room, a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who have a high spiritual affinity can enter this place, though all who can are welcomed.” Igor’s words echoed in Wade’s ears. It didn’t make much sense, though he was more willing to listen than before.

 

“We are here to help you succeed in the journey you are soon to be faced with. There are those in your world who would see peace and free will undone, allowing darkness to fall upon man. My master once again wishes to test the willpower of man, their ability to stand against the chaos.” It seemed like Igor’s speech was becoming more bizarre as it went on. Peace? Chaos? It was all becoming too much. His head was starting to spin, and he was feeling nauseated. Igor seemed to notice, as he was grinning, patiently waiting, almost expecting something to happen. Wade’s head was splitting with pain at this point, the crown doing nothing to help matters. Tears were streaming down his face, and all he could do was cry out

 

“Help me!” As soon as the words left his mouth, the world stopped. Darkness surrounded him as his pain left, his nausea dissipated, and his clouded thoughts cleared. It felt like he was floating in limbo, warm, comforting, and off-putting all at once. He sat for a moment, and a voice rang in his ears, clear as the day, as if the speaker was sitting right next to him.

 

“You call for mine aid, do you? Wish you for order, harmony, and stability? I sense burning in thine soul, not of retribution, but of law. The spirit of harmony resonates within thy soul. I shalt lend you mine power, to bring peace to man. I am thou, thou art I… My name is Concordia, and I am your justice, Wade Cook.” It made no sense to Wade.

 

“I don’t understand. What do you mean ‘power’?”

 

“Ah, it seems you’ve awoken to your power. It is called a Persona.” Igor’s voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. He was back in the Velvet Room, with Igor watching him inquisitively and William taking notes in his large book. Wade rubbed his eyes. The night was seemingly endless, and he was starting to get tired again.

 

“My apologies, but it seems it is our time to part for now. Worry not though, for we shall meet again.” Igor said with a wave of his hand. Before Wade could even speak, he looked up, only to be met with the glowing red lights of his alarm clock, reading six forty in the morning. He slept in.


	2. The Magician - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade awakens from his strange dream, left with more questions and no answers. Things take a turn for the bizarre when his friend Veronica mentions that she too had a strange dream involving 'Persona'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. What a hiatus (apologies for this chapter being shorter, getting back into the groove)! Hopefully from here on I'll write and upload at a more consistent pace. Thanks for reading!

 The Magician - I

 

“Shit.” Wade shot up from his bed, nearly tripping over the clutter on his floor. Scooping up his school uniform, he bolted into the bathroom and proceeded to quickly brush his teeth. Being late was something you didn’t want when going to St. Meredith’s, especially on the first day. The faculty were a bunch of hard asses, with the exception of maybe one or two teachers. He was two buttons up on his dress shirt when there was a bang at the door.

 

“Wade! You alive in there? We’re gonna be late!” A young voice shouted. It was Veronica. He’d nearly forgotten, having last talked to her before the previous school year ended. She’s going to be a freshman now. Fully dressed, puffed and primped, Wade grabbed his backpack and set out for the front door. Opening it wide, he was met with the girl who shouted at him. She stood about a head and a half shorter that Wade, with blond hair and bright green eyes.

 

“I bet you just woke up, lazy. Come on, I don’t want to be late for the first day!” She grabbed him by the arm, and they started down the street.

 

“Ah, you know me too well, Veronica. How was your summer?”

 

“Shit, you know me well enough to know what I was doing.” They both chuckled. She spent many a days writing fanfiction for some anime she was into. He could never get that wrapped up into anything to write about it.

 

“I guess you’re right about that. Still writing for the one anime, or have you hopped to something else?”

 

“Dude, seriously? Yuri on Ice is old news. I’m watching Voltron now.” Wade mimicked gagging in his mouth, which earned him a slap on the arm. He couldn’t understand how she could stomach watching any of that.

 

“Ah, we’re here. We take the green line towards Clackamas.” Wade pointed to the south. Having slept in, Wade could only hope the trains weren’t running late. His mind wandered to the dream he had, with that Igor character. It really was bizarre, though he couldn’t shake the feeling that the dream was maybe a little too real. That blue room, the crown on his head, he could make heads or tails of it. Freud would have a field day with his dreams.

 

“Earth to Wade? You in there, buddy?” A tap on the forehead brought him back down to reality. Veronica was giving him a curious smirk, he couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Whatcha thinking about, huh. Girls?” She quipped with another tap to the forehead.

 

“Nah, just this weird dream I had. Nothing too exciting.” Her eyes lit up,

 

“No way, you’re not getting out of this that easily. Spill it, punk!” She got into his face, hopping up and down with excitement. He sighed.

 

“I just had this dream about being in this weird room with some creepy old dude. He had this really long nose, and was talking a whole bunch of nonsense.” Her expression changed quickly from excitement to boredom.

 

“Geez Wade, who would’ve though that you’d have such boring dreams.” She put her attention onto her phone with a dismissive snort.

 

“I dunno, it was pretty interesting to me. Chaos, Personas, it was like some cheesy 2000s anime.” The mention of Persona caught her attention, like he insulted her dead mother. Her concerned look put him off.

 

“D-did you say, Persona?” She asked, at almost a whisper. The situation was almost starting to make him uncomfortable. A ball was forming in his throat.

 

“Yeah, what about it? You’re freaking me out a bit there, Veronica.” She took a deep breath. She was obviously taking something way too seriously, judging by the fact that she was shaking.

 

“Dude, it was just a stupid dream, what are you on about?” Wade was whispering too. God, the train sure was taking its sweet time.

 

“I had this real spooky dream too. I was in this room, and it was pitch black. Someone was whispering ‘ _Persona_ ’ into my ears, but it sounded like my voice, and there was this really uncomfortable atmosphere, like something was choking me. I woke up in a cold sweat, and I almost couldn’t fall back asleep.” She was back in his face, her eyes wide again.

 

He took a moment to process what she was saying. It was a massive coincidence. It had to be. There was no other way, was there? He wasn’t so sure, anymore, with the words of Igor scratching at the back of his mind. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back a bit, widening the gap between them. Their silence was finally broken when their train arrived.


	3. The Magician - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Veronica fall asleep with the intent of returning to the Velvet Room, though things don't exactly go as planned for Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, something in this story is starting to pick up! I'm hoping to upload a chapter once a week, though I may change that depending on how fast I can write a chapter I'm proud to share. Once again, thanks for reading!

The Magician – II

 

It was a rather slow school day, filled with syllabus after syllabus, and the occasional story time. Wade was happy to see Ms. Lee, his math teacher. She was the nicest teacher in the school, and he would be lying to himself if he denied having a crush on her. Even through all that, the thoughts of the Velvet Room and Veronica’s dream burned into him. It didn’t make sense, even though it seemed like a totally obvious coincidence. He decided to call it a hunch and leave it at that. He walked out the front door of the school and set his sights on the crowd of students heading home, looking to pick out his friend. It really didn’t help that she was so short.

 

“Wade! Over here, ya big dummy!” He spotted Veronica hopping and waving her arms, and made his way over to her.

 

“So, how’d you do. Think you’ll be able to survive here?”

 

“Eh, I’ll manage. We have something more serious to discuss, however.” Seriousness fell onto her face, and the time to discuss the strange dreams had come.

 

“I’ve turned this over in my head a thousand times. I don’t even know why, either, it’s obviously a strange coincidence.” He noticed his words lacked confidence, and he hoped she didn’t notice it.

 

“Wade, you know that’s bullshit. I can’t explain it, and you can’t either, but you feel it. You know there’s something weird about this.” Her words had a twinge of frustration to them, and he didn’t blame her. Wade was definitely a thinking man, able to explain almost anything away reasonably. The fact that he couldn’t shake this feeling was almost… annoying.

 

“Okay, we’re obviously talking ourselves into circles, so let’s start walking, get some blood pumping, toss some ideas back and forth, and see what we can do, huh?” Wade nodded, and they started towards the tram station. On their walk, they kept to small talk, pushing the prodding annoyance of the dreams back. The train ride was more of the same, as was the walk back to Wade’s house.

 

“Your parents home?” Veronica asked as they reached the door.

 

“Nope. Any reason you’re asking?”

 

“We’re gonna put this mystery to sleep. Tonight.” She pushed open his front door and helped herself in.

 

“Excuse me? You’re staying the night?

 

“What? We’re friends, aren’t we? Friends spend the night at other friend’s houses.” She yelled back at him as she walked further into his house. He shrugged and stepped in. They spent the day discussing theories on their shared dreams and watching anime. Night was on them before they knew it, and they were doing their nightly routines.

 

“Okay, so, we report to each other in the morning, okay?” Wade nodded, and started heading to his room.

 

“Hey, where am I gonna sleep?” Veronica called to him. He turned and gave her a shrug.

 

“This was your idea. Figure it out.” He gave her a smile and got a middle finger in return. He closed the door to his room and settled into bed. A minute passed when Veronica opened the door and laid out a sleeping bag on his floor.

 

“Man, you really need to clean this place.” She said, settling down. He gave her an uninterested grunt. The thought of returning to the Velvet Room was making him slightly uneasy, though you wouldn’t be able to tell. Sleep came to him soon, and as he suspected, he woke up again, though it wasn’t in the Velvet Room, and it wasn’t in his room. It was somewhere else, somewhere he’d never have expected to end up. It was the classroom where he had math. There was this strange aura, it made Wade feel off, but at the same time, almost euphoric. He looked around for a bit before heading to the door, only to be stopped by a loud bang coming from the other side. His heart froze as the door flung open, revealing a darkness so deep, Wade thought he was staring into a void.

 

“H-hello?” He weakly called. No response except for his own echo. He took a deep breath, and mustered the courage to step out into the darkness. The hall immediately filled with light, so Wade could get his bearings. Nothing looked too out of place to him, the hall looked exactly like it did in the ‘real’ world. He walked down it, opening the occasional classroom door only to be met with a solid wall behind each one. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, he heard someone talking, although he could barely make out what they were talking about. He strained, and finally caught in on the conversation.

 

“… and you know what? Forget ’em, I say!” This was followed by several hearty chuckles.

 

“Aye, you’ve got that right.” Wade leaned forward to try and get closer, only to fall flat on is face, and right in front of the people he was listening in on.

 

“And I thought tonight was gonna be boring.” One of the voices said as a black sack was thrown over Wade’s head. He was hauled up over someone’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, let go!” He shouted, only to be answered with laughing.

 

“Ah, he’s a fighter! We know how to deal with those types, don’t we fellas?” Wade struggled in vain, as a quick blow to the head knocked him out cold.


End file.
